Evaluate
\[\begin{vmatrix} 1 & x & y \\ 1 & x + y & y \\ 1 & x & x + y \end{vmatrix}.\]
Solution: We can expand the determinant as follows:
\begin{align*}
\begin{vmatrix} 1 & x & y \\ 1 & x + y & y \\ 1 & x & x + y \end{vmatrix} &= \begin{vmatrix} x + y & y \\ x & x + y \end{vmatrix} - x \begin{vmatrix} 1 & y \\ 1 & x + y \end{vmatrix} + y \begin{vmatrix} 1 & x + y \\ 1 & x \end{vmatrix} \\
&= ((x +  y)^2 - xy) - x((x + y) - y) + y(x - (x + y)) \\
&= \boxed{xy}.
\end{align*}